With the recognition that epoxy resins were too brittle for many aerospace uses, research shifted to the development of alternative resin systems. Crosslinked polysulfone polyimide oligomers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 536,350 (incorporated by reference), proved desirable for many aerospace uses, especially where moderate to high temperature resistance was necessary.